


Over Easy Or Sunny Side Up?

by TellTaleKael



Series: Undertale Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Monsters On The Surface, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Lamia, Breeding, Egg Laying, Fresh Is Sneaky, Impregnation, Infertility, Kinktober 2019, Lamia Fresh, Lust Wants A Baby And Slim Has Weird Connections, M/M, Porn With Plot, Save The Species, Smut, Undertale Kinktober 2019, a little plot anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: Undertale Kinktober 2019Day 3: Breeding | Pairing: Lust/FreshLust wanted nothing more than to have a child of his own, but his body simply refused. He almost gave up hope, until Slim told him about a certain conservation effort for a very special kind of monster...





	Over Easy Or Sunny Side Up?

_You have arrived at your destination._

Lust looked up from his phone, towards the imposing stone building that loomed above him. He double checked that he had the right address. Though it looked like a shady warehouse, this was apparently the place he was looking for. ‘A rehabilitation and conservation station’ Slim had called it. Best friend or no, Lust wasn’t sure he trusted Slim’s judgement on the best of days, and they had both been drunk when he had told Lust about this place.

——

_“I don’t get it!” Lust declared, gesturing wildly and sloshing some of his drink on the bar, earning him an angry crackle from Grillby. He drummed his fingers against the side of his cup. “Iss been six months- six months!- I’ve been going to the fertility clinic, and still.... nothing!”_

_Slim, who could hold his liquor better than Lust but still to the point of swaying slightly on his barstool, shrugged lazily. He ran his tongue over his gold fang and smirked. “Maybe you aren’t getting good enough dick. I’ve been told I’ve got exceptionally strong magic, if you need a donation.” He waggled his browbones, leaning closer and towering over Lust._

_Lust just shoved his face away with one hand. “I’m being serious here! I’ve been trying for three years. Three years, and not even so much as a hint of a sign!” He threw the rest of his drink back, downing it in one gulp._

_“You might just have to face the fact that you might not be able to have little ones,” Slim said with another shrug, sipping on his own drink lightly._

_Lust’s sockets stung at that. He knew it was probably true, but the very thought hurt. Receiving confirmation would crack his SOUL. He’d wanted nothing more than to have a babybones for years, ever since his brother had reached adulthood. It had gotten worse when his brother had moved out, giving Lust a serious case of empty nest syndrome._

_Dark orange eyelights studied him, and a slight frown crossed Slim’s face. After a moment, though, it turned up into a grin. “You know... I might just have something you could try.”_

——

The door to the building was large, slightly rusted, but not completely broken down at least. Lust stood in front of it, staring at the stained off-white hunk of metal. He couldn’t believe that he had actually come in the first place, let alone that he was actually thinking of knocking. Yes, he was desperate, but was he this desperate?

Yes. Yes he was. Even if it was unconventional, he wanted a child with a fervor that wouldn’t pass, no matter how long he waited. And monsters lived for a long time.

Tensely, he stepped up to the door and rapped on it three times.

——

_“What?” Lust asked flatly, looking at Slim through squinted sockets. “You’re lying.”_

_“Cross my SOUL,” Slim shot back, drawing a sloppy, lopsided X across his chest. “Turns out after the war, not all monsters were rounded up. The ones who got away retreated deep in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. They don’t know why, but they evolved into a different, unique type of monster. Lamias.”_

_“Lamias,” Lust repeated, unsure if he even believed it in the slightest._

_“Big fuckers, bottom half snake, top half monster. They lived in the jungles, mountains, forests, anywhere humans couldn’t get to them. They did alright for a few centuries, but their numbers began to decline. Hunting, loss of habitat, the usual.” Slim lit up a cigarette and took a deep puff. “The ones hit the hardest were skeleton. Now this buddy of mine works building their numbers up. But they need hosts for their eggs.”_

_“Let me get this straight. You want me to let a giant snake implant eggs in me?”_

_Slim laughed and ordered more drinks. “Nah, I couldn’t care less. But do you want to carry an egg to term? A baby’s a baby, no matter if it’s got legs or a tail, ain’t it?”_

_The next morning, Lust woke up with cotton mouth, a hangover, and a crumpled piece of paper with an address on in wadded up in his hand._

——

No one came to the door. Lust knocked again, feeling anxiety begin to bubble in his chest. What was he doing? This was crazy. He turned to leave, ready to put this whole thing behind him and forget it. Before he made it three steps, there was a loud, metallic groan, and the door to the building swung open slowly. Lust turned, wondering if Slim had actually sold him and he was about to get his marrow stolen by a black market surgeon or something.

Instead, a small yellow head peered from around the massive door. The monster the head belonged to flinched when she was him, and she quickly stepped out. “H-hello?” The little dinosaur monster looked nervous, large glasses slipping down her face. She shoved them back up. “C-can I help-p you?”

“Uh... I don’t really know?” Lust shifted from one foot to the other. “My friend told me you were looking for volunteers for your... conservation attempts?” The small monster looked at him blankly and he cleared his nonexistent throat. “I, uh. Wanted to carry one of the lamia’s eggs?”

“Oh!” The monster’s eyes lit up, and she nodded so hard her glasses slipped again. “Y-yes, of course! P-p-please, come in.”

With that, she disappeared back inside. Well, too late to turn back now, right? Lust followed her in, letting the door close behind him.

The inside of the place was definitely much nicer than the outside, clean and in good condition, as well as completely lit up with warm light. Lust followed the scientist down a series of halls, and into what was obviously a personal work station. Papers were scattered across a series of three desks, along with several half-filled cups of coffee, sweet wrappers, and... was that ramen? The monster shuffled a pile around, leaving an empty space in front of a chair, which she motioned for Lust to take. He did, looking over the scientific equipment. A pang of nostalgia hit him; he had been interning in a lab himself when his father had died, leaving him as the sole caretaker of his younger brother. Pink was an amazing monster, and Lust never regretted giving up his education to care for his brother, but he could admit that he missed the field of science.

“So, y-you’re interested in h-hosting for one of our la-lamias?” the monster asked, snapping Lust out of his reminiscing. He shifted in his seat before nodding.

“Yes. I... I’ve always wanted a child, but I’ve... I’m infertile,” he admitted, wondering if that would impede on his ability to be a host.

“Oh, I’m s-so sorry,” the yellow monster said. “L-luckily that won’t d-d-disqualify you from carrying an egg-g.”

Some tension left Lust’s shoulders. “You have no idea how nice it is to hear that, Dr...?”

“A-alphys,” the scientist supplied. “And I-I’m happy t-too. Th-this will help p-preserve an en-entire species! Did you have a-a preference for what kin-nd of lamia you w-would like to host for?”

“I’ve never met a lamia, so I suppose not?” He didn’t even know what kinds of lamia existed.

“Oh, w-well we have s-several lamia in house right n-now.” Dr. Alphys crossed the office to flick on a group of monitors, displaying images and profiles of several different monsters. Lust stood from his seat and moved over to look at them all.

Each lamia was different. Variations in color, size, pattern, and shapes greeted him. There were large lamias that sort of reminded him of Slim, long and lanky. Others were short, stout, with thicker bones making up their torsos. Several had visible scars.

“Where did they all come from?” Lust asked, eyelights roaming over the screens.

“S-some were rescued f-from destroyed habitats, or s-saved from life-threatening injuries. Others w-were brought here from d-different conservation groups, and some even volunteered-d to be here,” Dr. Alphys explained.

“And all are tight as heck,” a voice sounded from beside Lust’s skull. He jumped and whipped around with a yelp, coming face to face with another skeleton monster.

Strike that. Lust’s eyelights followed the curve of what was obviously a long, thick tail that curled around the room, filling up the small office with glowing neon ecto flesh. A skeleton lamia.

Dr. Alphys waved her arms at the lamia. “F-Fresh! I t-told you not to sn-sneak up on visitors-s!” The lamia, Fresh, didn’t appear to be in any way chastised. He slithered closer, leaning around Lust’s shoulders to tap at the screens.

“Ya’ve got quite the selection to choose from, dude,” he said, grinning widely and revealing a golden replacement tooth in his mouth. Lust realized that the upper half of the lamia was clothed in a mix mash of bright colors, and he had a pair of shades that read ‘YOLO’ taped to his skull.

And was that a fanny pack around his waist?

“What kinda experience are ya looking for?” Fresh asked, tapping the screens again to draw Lust’s eyes back to them. “Fell here,” he pointed to one of the lanky skeleton lamias, this one with a tail and eyelights of crimson, “he’s got a bit of an attitude, but it’s all a front, ya dig? He damaged his skull, and it gives ‘im headaches so he thinks he’s gotta act big and tough, but he’s actually pretty chill.” He dragged a phalange to another screen, this one displaying a more stout lamia with a blue tail. “Or you got Berry here. He chose to come here, real excited to have a clutch. Little bro is sweet, if a tad overeager.” Fresh turned his skull, almost as if he were looking Lust over, but it was difficult to tell with the shades in the way. “Hmm... maybe not. Maybe-“

“Fresh! D-don’t squeeze h-him!” Dr. Alphys said anxiously. Lust looked down, only just realizing that Fresh’s tail had, indeed, begun to loop around him. Fresh grinned and moved his head in a way that Lust suspected meant he had just rolled his eyes.

“Aww, c’mon doc, I ain’t gonna squeeze ‘im.”

Despite his protests, though, Fresh’s tail retracted. He released Lust, slithering over to Dr. Alphys’ side.

“I kn-know you wouldn’t m-mean to, but you f-forget your size,” Dr. Alphys chided gently. She gave Lust an apologetic look. “Sorry about him. F-Fresh is my assistant. H-he’s the only case we’ve e-ever seen where a lamia was taken-n from their habitat and kept as a p-pet. The humans th-thought he would stay s-small, but... well, you see.”

Fresh seemed to preen a little. “Guess that makes me one of a kind.”

“Of c-course,” Dr. Alphys said, giving Fresh a smile. “C-could you make copies of this p-paperwork for our g-guest?” she asked, giving Fresh a stack of papers.

“Aye, cap’n,” Fresh said with a salute, before slithering off into the other room.

“H-he’s a good monster,” Dr. Alphys said, motioning for Lust to take a seat again. “He c-can’t return to his natural h-habitat, and he doesn’t r-really want to. S-so I let him assist me.”

“He’s got quite the, uh, way of speaking,” Lust offered. Dr. Alphys giggled.

“H-he was around h-humans a l-lot growing up.” She sat up a little straighter in her chair. “He’s bringing th-the paperwork for you t-to sign. A-all you have to do is ch-choose what lamia you’d like to host for. The t-two Fresh suggest-ted are both very nice. O-or you can choose any of the others.”

Lust glanced at the screens again. “What about Fresh? He doesn’t have a file?”

“Oh, h-he has the p-potential, b-but he’s refused t-to choose a host, a-and I would never push him to accept.”

A strange, unexpected disappointment hit Lust, but he nodded. He didn’t know why. Fresh was... odd, to say the least, but there was something endearing about him. But Lust would never push anything on anyone, lamia or no, who didn’t want it. “I understand. Then, I guess-“

“I’ll do it.”

Dr. Alphys turned sharply, and Lust followed her line of sight. Fresh lingered in the doorway, papers in hand. “Wh-what?” Dr. Alphys squeaked.

“I’m down if he is,” Fresh said, pointing at Lust.

——

There was a flurry of paperwork, and happy sniffles from Dr. Alphys, but before long everything was signed and dated, and Lust found himself coaxed deeper into the facility and into a large room. Even if Fresh hadn’t confirmed it with, “Welcome to Casa de Fresh, brah,” Lust would have known it was his room by the garish decorations, and clashes of colors and styles. There was a collection of lava lamps on one side of the room, and in the far corner was a pile of bedding- blankets, sheets, pillows, you name it- fashioned into a nest.

Fresh scooped Lust up and laid him out in the nest, curling around him in a loose circle and propping himself up on one elbow to look at Lust. “Comfy~?”

Surprisingly, the nest was very comfortable, soft and cushiony. Lust nodded, rolling over on his side so he could look back at Fresh.

“Why did you say yes?” Lust asked curiously. Dr. Alphys had said that Fresh had never shown any interest in breeding, other lamias or different monsters alike. They hadn’t exactly interacted much before Fresh had readily agreed, and Lust didn’t get it.

“Hmm...” Fresh began to trail his phalanges up and down Lust’s body. “I figure I gotta do my part to protect the species, ya know? I’ve never had a little ‘un, it could be fun. But I ain’t gonna get all tied up with just anyone.”

That explanation didn’t lessen Lust’s confusion at all. “But as far as you know, I am ‘just anyone’. You don’t know me.”

“Mm, that’s fair. I don’t know ya yet, but I’d like to.” One of Fresh’s hands slipped under Lust’s shirt, lightly petting against bare bone. The contact began to make Lust’s magic stir in interest. “I listened to ya talking to the doc. And your friend, the lanky one, golden fang, smokes alike a chimney?”

“Slim,” Lust supplied.

“Yeah, ‘im. He’s been coming around for a while, helping the doc out. He was talkin’ about ya.” Slowly, Fresh rolled Lust’s shirt up and over his head. It joined the mess of fabric that made up the nest, leaving Lust’s torso bare. “Told me all about your dream of having little ‘uns. Said ya gave up your whole life for ya brother, and this was the one dream that ya held on to.” He hooked a phalange in Lust’s collarbone, scraping the inside of the bone and making Lust inhale sharply. “Never heard of someone so selfless. Made me wonder about ya. Then ya showed up, smelling sweet as candy...” At that, Fresh leaned in, letting his long, forked tongue slip out of his teeth, laving against Lust’s neck and making him shiver.

“So... you decided to breed me because I... smell sweet?” Lust asked, finding it difficult to keep from sounding breathless already. Fresh’s hand moved down to unbuckle his jeans, purposefully putting pressure on the formless magic that had already gathered in his pelvis.

“Nope~. I was curious. Ya so selfless and sweet, and me? Can’t say I put much thought towards others,” Fresh admitted as he stripped Lust out of his jeans and boots, leaving him completely naked. The purple glow of his magic lit up Fresh’s tail, two different shades of purple playing off each other. “But I am an experimenter at heart, ya see. I’ve been curious about the way lamia magic combines with the magic of other monsters. Are the offspring more like us, or do they take after the hosts? I wanted to know, but none of the others will tell me or let me near their young, seeing as I was raised by humans.”

Lust looked up at the monster above him, a little alarmed but still mostly curious. “You want to breed so you can observe the little one? That still doesn’t say why you’d pick me.”

“For one,” Fresh began, dipping his fingers into Lust’s magic teasingly, “your personality is far different from mine. I’d like to see what kind of monster we make combined. Two, you don’t just want an exotic lay, you actually want the kid, want to keep it. So my deal for you is, I’ll do this if you agree to bring the child back to see me.”

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” Lust said quickly. “I wouldn’t keep them from you if you wanted to be in their life. No crazy experiments though.”

Fresh chuckled. “I can accept that.” He rose up on his powerful tail, shedding his clothes off to the side. When he slid his bones against Lust’s, magic sparked between them.

“The last reason....” Fresh smirked. “Ya the first monster I’ve ever seen and desired. That wasn’t part of the plan, but it’s a nice surprise.”

Lust burst into laughter at that, reaching up to gently pull Fresh’s glasses off. He placed them aside and looked up into surprisingly expressive, mismatched eyelights. One was a circle, but in the other, the magic took the shape of a SOUL. Lust tugged Fresh down, arms going around his torso.

“Okay. I agree.”

With a triumphant sound, Fresh surged forward and sank his fangs into Lust’s collarbone. The initial pain was quickly followed by a wave of heated pleasure, and Lust’s magic snapped into place, forming a wet set of folds between his thighs. He cried out, half in surprise and half in pleasure, and Fresh responded with a growl.

The burning that started in Lust’s collarbone began to spread, and he realized that there must have been venom, some sort of aphrodisiac, in the bite. His body relaxed, cunt growing so wet he was practically dripping. Fresh’s tongue laved against his bones, a slight roughness to it scraping pleasantly and making Lust moan. His moans grew louder as he felt something heated slide between his folds, slipping through his slick. It caught against his entrance, and Fresh looped his arms under Lust’s legs and lifted. With a smirk and a small nibble against Lust’s jawbone, the heated magic of Fresh’s cock slid inside of him.

Sloppy and primal, Fresh began to thrust. The burning of the venom seemed to collect and gather in Lust’s pelvis, setting his nerves on fire and making every small motion feel ten times as pleasurable as Lust was used to. The thrusts grew stronger, more pointed, hitting every sensitive spot inside of Lust and making him scream. It felt like electricity raced across his body, and all he could do was take it, crying out his pleasure and listening to Fresh’s grunts.

The closer Lust got to his orgasm, the slower Fresh moved. Frustrated tears gathered in Lust’s sockets, and he babbled, “No, no, I’m so close, Fresh please don’t stop-!”

“Almost- hah- there,” Fresh promised, cooing at Lust and scraping his phalanges across sweat soaked bones. Lust didn’t know what he meant, until he felt a pressure begin to stretch his outer lips. It built and built, to the point of pain, sweet and sharp. Fresh’s fangs sunk into Lust’s bones again, and with a scream, Lust came as the egg slipped inside. His entire body trembled, vision and nerves glowing bright white, all encompassing.

When he finally began to come down from the high of one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had, Lust noticed a heavy weight in his middle. Panting, he craned his head to look. There, nestled safely in his ecto, was a glowing egg.

“You did it,” Lust whispered, tears filling his sockets. A snore was all he got in return, and he chuckled when he saw Fresh snoozing away beside him, looking relaxed and happy. He curled on his side, arms around the swell of his abdomen, skull resting against Fresh’s chest.

——

“What if he needs help?”

“Lust.” Fresh caught the anxious, pacing skeleton around the middle, pulling him into an embrace and coiling his massive tail around the both of them. “He’s fine. He has to crack the egg himself.”

Lust struggled, but here was no way he could slip out of Fresh’s hold when his tail got involved. Frowning, he peered over the coils and into the incubator once more. The egg, which had more than doubled inside since he had started to host it, sat inside the heated chamber. It had stayed safely inside of him until the day it was supposed to hatch. Laying it had not been nearly as fun as receiving it, but with Dr. Alphys’ help and Fresh’s support, he had managed. The exhaustion hadn’t lasted long; Lust was ready to meet his son.

But the egg wasn’t cracking!

“I’m giving him five more minutes,” Lust grumbled. Fresh laughed and licked his neck.

“He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

“F-Fresh is r-right,” Dr. Alphys told Lust while he tried to swat at Fresh. “There’s n-no cause for c-concern. The SOUL in-inside is still responding.”

“Fine,” Lust grumbled. He couldn’t help being nervous though. He was about to meet his son! His child. Fresh hugged him comfortingly, petting a hand down his back.

_CRACK!_

Lust jumped, and Fresh let him go. They both approached the incubator. Sure enough, a large crack ran right through the middle of the egg. A pice of shell fell away, and a tiny, skeletal hand shoved through. Lust laughed and cried in awe as the little one fought through the shell, hissing and crying. Finally, the shell gave way, and the tiny little lamia flopped out.

“Alphys, open the-!”

“O-on it!”

A button was pressed, and the incubator door slid open. Lust carefully and reverently lifted the little lamia into his arms. It twisted, before recognizing the scent and voice of its ‘mother’. Tiny phalanges grabbed one of Lust’s fingers and held on tight. It felt like Lust’s SOUL was about to burst as he looked into his son’s little eyelights. They were a pinkish-purple, as was his tail, and the heart shaped marking on the crown of his skull. Lust sniffed and carefully placed a kiss against the little skull. “Hi baby. Hi.”

Fresh’s arms slid around Lust, and he looked down at the little one. Behind his shades, both eyelights had formed little hearts. “What’s the squirt gonna be called?”

Lust softly traced the heart on the baby’s skull. “Doki,” he decided. He turned he head to press a kiss to Fresh’s jaw.

“Ready for another?” Fresh asked with a smirk and a wiggle of his browbones.


End file.
